Gray x Reader
by jpt8923
Summary: Gray and our reader get it ON


GRAY PUSSY FULLBUSTING

(Gray x Reader) ~Lemon~

Rated: XXXX

It was a Wednesday afternoon in Magnolia. Everyone was in a slump because it was hump day, and you hadn't been laid in days. It was also the middle of summer so it was hot af and your pussy was dry as the Sahara. There was only one thing that could revive your withering vag, a full bust nut from Gray Fullbuster himself. Oh, the things you'd do for his Klondike bar. You imagined that icy popsicle dick sliding into your figgy pudding and making ice cream out of your birth canal. But how could you achieve such delight? Gray was very hard to approach. Once those droopy eyes looked at you, your confidence simply melted away.

AHA!

You had a genius idea. If you couldn't ask Gray directly, why not make a work request?

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Hey, Gray! Take a look at this request! It's totes perf 4 U!" Said Lucy-chan as her ridiculously large anime boobs heaved to and fro. Seriously, this girl is going to need major back surgery when she's older.

"SNOWCONE MACHINE BROKEN: HELP PLS?" Read your artfully crafted poster.

"Snowcones, huh? I guess it's nice to take an easy job every once and a while" said Gray-sama as he clutched the poster with his hand fingers.

Gray followed poster-san's directions to the venue: your house. He knocked on the door with his fisting fists.

"Oi. Anybody there? I'm here from Fairy Tail for the work request. Something about snowcones…"

You opened the door quickly and gave Gray a mischievous smile.

"*Y-your name*-san? This was your request?" Said Gray-sama blushing like a maiden in the youth of spring time.

You winked and pulled Gray inside by the hand.

"Sorry, I haven't gotten chairs and a table for my place yet. You can sit on my bed!" You said as you led him through the door.

Your mouth hole was getting moist at the thought of the banana split you were about to enjoy. Gray quietly sat on your bed, still blushing. He hunched his shoulders and sat with his legs spread open like how guys do.

"S-so what am I supposed to do about these snowcones? Where am I going to make them?" Said Gray-kun looking down at his feet.

"You're going to make them in my pussy" You said. Suddenly you got on the floor in front of Gray and unzipped his pants.

"W-W-WOAH wait a minute!... I'll do it myself."

Of course, Gray always stripped himself. Gray pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his chiseled TORSO. His necklace jingled and he gave you a sexy grin. Gray stood up and pulled down his pants and briefs revealing his succulent COCK that was now hard as ice. He shoved his cold dick in your mouth and a shiver went shooting down your spine. Damn, your teeth hurt. You should start using Sensodyne. Giving Gray a blow job was exactly like eating a freeze-pop, you pressed your fingers on the shaft and licked and sucked the juicy tip. He was a pink flavored freeze-pop cause pink is best flavor hands down and if you don't agree fight me irl. You felt your tongue going numb from the coldness of his south pole. Suddenly, Gray pulled out and lifted you up with his strong arms. He THREW you on the bed and started undressing you twice as fast as he undresses himself. Then, he began eating your pussy like a starving polar bear. Oh god, his tongue felt like a doctor's cold metal stethoscope. He licked and slurped and did all the pussy eating stuff. Your vag was tingling like a peppermint patty. Gray began pushing his fingers into your birth hole. This reminded you of that one time you stuck like three ice cubes up your vag cause you were bored. He began working his way until his entire fist was inside you. You jolted and squirmed at every movement he made. Gray chuckled at your ungraceful flailing and yanked his fist out. Then, he straddled over you and pressed his toned, heavy frame onto your body. He pulled your legs back and SLAMMED his dick into your vag.

"JESUSCHRI-" You moaned as he plowed you with his snowmobile. His thick cock throbbed inside your numb, swollen pussy as his snowballs slapped against your ass. You were the Titanic and Gray's iceberg dick was ripping apart your hull. You felt yourself sinking into the icy waters of PLEASURE and wrapped your hands around his broad back, holding on for dear life. Gray straightened his muscular thighs and pumped his push-pop deeper into you. Your stomach was being tied in knots, it felt like someone was building a snowman in your ovaries. Suddenly, Gray wrapped his bulging arms around you and turned you over. Now you were on top riding his dick like a sleigh. He put his rough hands on your hips as he jackhammered your pussy from below with his icicle dick. You put your hands on dem PECS and felt up his delicious bod. You massaged his chest and then traced every line of his six pack. Gray's strongest muscle was actually his dick and he was now rocking you back and forth by just moving it. Your head was spinning. His cock churned inside you like a gelato machine. You felt like you were about to cum an avalanche. Gray threw his head back and moaned loudly. He had reached his limit too. Gray lifted you in the air on his glacier dick and began pouring his vanilla soft serve into your hungry vag. His creamy goodness spilled onto the sheets as you also came with the force of the entire Arctic Ocean. Suddenly your body went completely numb. Gray covered your body head to toe in ice and then smashed it open in an instant. This insane freezing delight awoke all your senses and drove you crazy. You tumbled onto Gray's chest and sighed heavily. Your tattered vag felt like shaved ice as it soaked up Gray's baby making syrup.

"How's that for a snowcone?" Gray smirked.


End file.
